Thoughts
by dramaprincess15
Summary: duncan and courtney can't stop thinking about each other. rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own TDI**

**----------**

I loved Camp Wawanawkwa. Not because it was for challenges, that part sucked. Chris and the other campers sucked too. But there was one person who I couldn't scare, and who hated my guts.

Courtney.

She was the only person who didn't care that I could beat her up. Not that I'd want to. For one thing, she was a girl. And for another thing, she was gorgeous. The more she hated me, the more I liked her. And I knew she liked me back. She just wouldn't admit it. Strangely, that's why I loved this crappy summer camp. Cause I had Courtney to make things challenging and fun.

She might be a bit bratty, and clean and somewhat of a spoiled princess, but that's what I loved about her. She was my exact opposite. If we ever got together, we'd be the perfect ying-yang couple. But that won't happen unless I can get her to admit her love for me. If there was any, of course. I could just be overconfident.

….Nah. She liked me.

I'm getting tired of thinking about her. I think I'll sit on the porch outside the cabins.

It's nice outside, and I need the fresh air. There's no challenge today, so I have time to relax. But speak of the devil and he shall appear. And who walked out but….

Yup. Courtney.

Awesome. This was my daily chance to mess with her. So when she saw me, I smiled and said, "hey, princess. Can't stay away, I see." she frowned. "Ugh. I'm not in the mood, Duncan. Go away." She gestured to the forest as she said this. But I wasn't listening to that.

"Aww, what's wrong?" I said in a mock-caring voice. But honestly, I really did care. She sighed. "Nothing really. Just a little homesick, I guess." She said. she looked down as she said this, and now I really REALLY cared. You see what she does to me? This girl drives me crazy.

I shrugged. "I don't miss home. As a matter of fact, I couldn't be happier that I'm away. My whole family hates me." This was true. Sad, but true. My being a delinquent shattered the family reputation as police officers. So my parents didn't exactly thank me for that.

Courtney looked up, her onyx eyes surprised. "Really? I know you're an obnoxious pig and all, but your own family can't hate you." She said matter-of-factly.

I turned to face her. "Wrong, princess. My Juvenile record is a mile long, probably, and my parents, being police officers, don't exactly honor me for it. But who would? It's not like anyone cares about me." I said indifferently. I was hoping she'd finally say something.

Courtney looked shocked at this. Her face showed all signs of sympathy. But she said nothing. So I turned away again, thoroughly upset.

Then I heard a noise. Courtney was speaking. But the words were inaudible because she was speaking below a whisper. I looked back at her. Her eyes were facing downward and her cheeks were bright red. I knew what she said, but I had to actually hear it. So I asked, "What was that? Didn't quite catch it." She looked back up and spoke louder, but still really quietly. And I just heard what she said:

"I care about you."

And then she ran straight for the forest.

--------------------------

I ran for the woods and sat next to a tree. There I sat down and cried for God knows why and how long.

It was embarrassing, saying those words aloud to him. Did he have to say that no one cared? I'm not the type of person who can just walk away from that. I had to say something. So I did.

But did he have to hear it?

He made things so damn complicated for me. One minute he was an annoying delinquent and the next he was, well, nice. I put my head in my lap. Those teal blue eyes of his melted me. He was strong and independent. His piercings just added to him in a positive way. They added to his….mystique. Over and over he says he likes me. And over and over I deny him.

I feel like such a bitch. Why do I do this to him and me? I confuse us both.

I think it's because I'm afraid. Afraid of what others will think if an over-achiever like me dates a delinquent like him. Afraid of what my parents will think. Afraid of him.

Afraid of loving him.

I feel like screaming. Total Drama Island sucked from the start, but now it's just plain crappy. I lifted my head up. I heard footsteps. Oh, no, is it- A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Princess?"

------------------------

**I hope it's ok. I'm thinking of putting in another chapter, 'cause this one was short. I just hope it was ok, because my writing's getting a little off from that like month long break I took.**

**Well, review, people! I crave your support, criticism, whatever. So just press that button down there. **

**Bye!**


	2. The first Kiss

**I'm really getting into this story. I just hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. Of course, it's only been 2 chapters. And that might be all. I'm not so sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did, a certain couple *cough cough* would have so many more special moments.**

**---------------------**

I kept my head in my lap. I didn't need to look at this newcomer. I knew who it was. Since there was only one person on this island who called me "Princess," it wasn't exactly hard. But said person was also the last person I wanted to see now. Especially after our little encounter minutes ago.

But why did he follow me?

I could hear him approaching me, his footsteps cautious. When he was feet from me, he spoke again.

"Princess?" he repeated. "Is that you? Why did you run?" His voice was curious and angry as he asked the question. I sniffed in response. I didn't want to talk to him ever again.

He moved closer. "Aw, hey, don't cry. Seriously, I don't do tears. No idea how to handle 'em." He sounded like himself again. Why did he even care? The moment of truth was my revelations, not his. Actually, though, I don't know why I was crying. There wasn't really anything to cry about.

I finally looked up at him, tear tracks running down my face. "Why did you follow me?" I asked. "You're not exactly the sympathetic type." I added. Now I sounded like myself. Honestly, why does he do this to me? I'm not supposed to care! I'm going to be running for office one day, and I don't want people knowing I once fell for a delinquent. It'd ruin my whole campaign.

But suddenly, I didn't care. Right now all I cared about was finding out why the hell this piercing-adorned, green-mohawk-wearing, bad boy was here trying to comfort me. Well, if he was, he wasn't doing a good job.

I think he could tell I was having a fight with myself. So he paused for a minute before speaking.

"I'm here cause you are."

-----------------------------

I don't know why I said that. Well, there was nothing else to say. Her face was glimmering in the sun, thanks to recently fallen tears. Courtney was so sensitive. You can't say anything to the girl without her either freaking out or crying her eyes out. But this time I was utterly confused. I didn't even say anything!

"Look, Courtney, what I meant was that-" She interrupted me. "You said my name." she said. I just looked at her funny. "Well, yeah. It is Courtney, right?"

She nodded. "Well, yes. But usually you're calling me 'Princess', or 'hot stuff.' Never my actual name." I thought about that. She was right. I never, in recent memory, called her Courtney. I smiled. And stood up. She followed suit with a sniffle and a rub of her eyes.

"You know what? I like Princess better."

And then I kissed her.

--------------------------

So there I stood, being kissed by this-this Neanderthal, and I kinda liked it. Ok, not kinda, a lot. It just felt…right.

He obviously didn't care that my face was wet and sticky from tears, or that we were in plain sight of anyone who entered the woods. It was also apparent that that he didn't care that it was out of nowhere.

But I held on.

I ran my fingers through his green dyed hair and pressed my lips fiercely against his. I could tell he was surprised by the way he sort of pulled back a bit, but when the shock was over he held on as tight as I did. And that was saying something, cause you'd think I was holding on for dear life my grip was so tight.

But, all good things come to an end. And the end came in a form of……

Oh My Gosh…..

….Chris and his camera crew.

"That. Was. AWESOME!!!" think you guys could do it again, maybe near the beach or something?" Chris asked. Stupid narcissist. But only one thought came through my brain.

My life is over.

--------------------

**I thought that went pretty well, don't you think? I'm not going to end it here; not with that ending. Gotta add something more. So I will. Get ready for another chappie!!**

**Oh, and review!**

**Bye!!**


	3. Author's Note

**I'm writing this author's note for a good reason. I have some things to take care of. First off, I'm watching Spongebob right now. Don't ask. I just felt like saying that cause Spongebob is the most awesome cartoon ever invented, next to Total Drama Island/Action. **

**Second, I need to say that my other two stories, ****Love Is Hard on TDI**** and ****I'll Make Him Mine****, are on HIATUS. I'm experiencing severe writer's block with both of them. **

**Third, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! Or almost, anyways. If I don't get around to updating before Halloween's over, then I just wanted to get that across. I also need some ideas for a costume, but don't bother yourself with that. If you do have a good idea, go ahead and tell me, but I'm not making you. **

**Fourth, ( I have many things to say) This story, Thoughts, will probably continue for a couple more chapters. I'm saying this because I keep writing how it might end soon. Just giving you guys a heads up.**

**Lastly, (You're probably thinking 'Finally!' if your still reading) I love all my reviewers! I got a review soon after I posted the last chapter. So I thank you all and love you with all my heart!!**

**Well, that's it. Thanks for listening! Adios, muchachas! **


	4. Foes & Fights

**I hate school. But I love writing this story. So yeah, I'd say it evens out pretty well. I did get around to updating before Halloween, though, so go me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI. **

**----------**

Damn that host. He always shows up at the worst possible moments. I could tell by Courtney's shocked face that she thought her life was probably over now. Drama queen. No, strike that, drama _Princess._ That's what she is. A drama princess.

And now she's mine.

Unless Chris screws it up. But he should know by now that if he does, I'll have to kill him. And the camera crew. And beat up the cameras. Unless they're going live. Damn. My life sucks big time right about now.

The only question is, how did they know we were here? If they saw Courtney, I can see them investigating a little bit, cause, well, that's their job. But they weren't anywhere to be seen when I followed her. So that meant they either followed me or they got a tip-off from someone.

I don't think I passed anyone on my way over here. Unless….damn…..

Justin.

_(Flashback)_

_I watched Courtney run for the woods with a shocked look on my face. _Why did she run? _I asked myself. _She's afraid, _my inner self answered. Or at least, that's who I thought answered. I turned around to see Justin glaring at me. _

"_What did you do to Courtney?" he asked. _

"_Me?" I answered. "I asked her a question. It's not my fault she's emotional." I said quite defensively. This guy can't just come up out of nowhere and accuse me of hurting Princess. I wouldn't do that purposely. _

_Justin snorted. "Sure. Just keep your hands off _ my _Courtney." He said._

_I raised my eyebrows. "_Your _Courtney? Since when is she yours? What have you done?" I asked._

"_Everything you haven't. I'm not a delinquent, I'm nice to her, and I care about her. You don't deserve to be Courtney's boyfriend." He answered smoothly. _

_I wanted to hit Justin. "I deserve it more than you do!" I shouted. _

_Justin just smiled. "We'll see about that." And he walked behind the cabin._

_(End flashback)_

I didn't care where he went; I just ran to find Courtney. That fink must have gone to Chris! I'm gonna pound that jerk into next Tuesday.

Chris waved a hand in front of me. "Earth to Duncan. Come in, Duncan. Hello? You still there, dude? Hellllloooo!" he said. I must've been out of it for a few minutes. But I snapped back to reality fast enough to grab the front of Chris's shirt and growl, "Where. Is. Justin?" I was gonna beat the shit outta him.

Courtney grabbed my arm. "Don't," she warned. "Or you'll regret it." Her look was stern, but I could tell she was upset and embarrassed. Poor girl. I felt really bad again.

I sighed. "Fine." I said. I let go of Chris, but not before he answered my question. "I-I-I think he w-went to the Mess Hall, dude. Why?" he looked terrified. Chris was such a spineless baby despite his sadistic attitude.

At Chris's words, I stormed out of the forest without another word.

--------------

Duncan looked so cute when he was mad. Wait, did I seriously just think that?! Ugh. It's so confusing. And Chris and his stupid cameras didn't help matters. Oh no-

The cameras.

I remember Chris telling us that they filmed _live, _so whatever was caught on tape was on TV. Shiz. My parents were gonna kill me if they saw that. They'd find out about it anyway. There was the Internet, magazines, gossip, and probably other ways they'd find out I'd fallen in love with the delinquent of the show.

And he was probably the only one on the show I'd be forbidden to date. Including Chris. Not that I'd want to date Chris. But my family had a reputation for being clean, kempt, upscale members of society. They'd probably disown me if I was simply in the same room as Duncan.

I hate my life. I hate TDI. I hate everything right now.

The cameras left when Duncan stormed out of the woods. He said something about Justin, but I don't exactly know what.

Ahh, Justin. The hottest boy on the show. Quiet, sensitive, handsome--- so not my type. As much as I hate to admit it, my type was the tattooed-bad-boy who'd actually gone to Juvie and had green dyed hair. _That _was a boy worth chasing after.

I'd better get out of the forest. Who knows what I'll find out here; or worse: what could find me. I started to follow the long-gone trail of Duncan and the camera crew when something caught my arm.

"What's a little lady like yourself doing out here, in the forest, alone?" a voice said. I turned around and found my self face-to-face with Justin. He stared at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. His eyes were smoldering, but nothing like Duncan's. His were a cool blue; Justin's were a harsh brown.

"Why don't I help you find your way out?" he offered, extending a hand. I took it hesitantly, and he led me down a path I did _not _remember taking.

"Umm, Justin? Where are we going? Isn't the exit that way?" I pointed over my shoulder. Where was he taking me?

"Oh, don't worry. This is a short-cut I took to get here." His voice was confident, so I felt a little better. But really what I wanted to do was get back to camp ASAP. And back to Duncan. He'd freak out if I went missing with _Justin, _of all people.

I admit it was weird how he showed up just as Duncan left to find him. Unless….

"Did you call the cameras to make them spy on me and Duncan?" I asked suddenly.

Justin looked taken aback. "Would I do that? Never. What cameras, by the way?" he asked. He sounded sincere. So, it wasn't him.

That left…..about 20 other people who could have tipped of the crew, Chris and Chef included.

Great. This was not gonna be fun.

----------

I stormed into the Mess Hall, looking for that pretty boy. What was his problem? Couldn't he just leave me alone?

The Mess Hall was empty except for Chef in the kitchen and Harold, who was sitting at the table writing something. Nerd. The cameras had followed me, no doubt hoping for a fight to break out. So it wasn't a shocker that they looked upset that Justin wasn't here.

Chris spoke up. "Where is he? I was hoping for some awesome footage of a fight." I called that. " Now I don't know how to continue with this never- before-seen episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!!" he yelled. Did he have to do that every time he said the show's title?

"Aw, quit your whining. I'll find him and give you a fight you won't ever forget, no matter how old you get." I told the host. Ha, that rhymed.

"Duncan, man, anything you want to say before we continue with the show?" Chris asked, as he aimed a microphone to my face. I though about what to say, when I finally came up with the perfect statement.

"Justin had better have a goooooood lawyer"

And I walked out of the Mess Hall to the camp.

---------

**Wow. This is by far my longest chapter. But anyway, what did you think? I kinda added something different to the storyline, and I hope it went well. It's late and I'm tired, so I also hope it's a good chapter as far as spelling and grammar goes. **

**If you like Justin, cross your fingers Duncan doesn't kill him! I still have to think about the next chapter, so who knows what will happen. **

**Review! Tell me what you think. Flames allowed. **

**Bye!! **


	5. Bad Situations

**Hey-o people! Things have been so hectic lately, with a dance coming up soon and all my guys and girls acting like maniacs. It's true, they are. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not- I repeat, NOT- own TDI. Darn. **

**-------**

Where in God's name was this guy leading me to?! This "shortcut" was taking longer than if we had taken the regular path. I was starting to get a little scared.

"umm, Justin? This is taking forever and my feet are killing me. Where's the exit?" I asked, a hint of panic in my voice. I _was _getting creeped out. I was in the woods, alone, with this guy I barely knew. That had disaster written all over it.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll be out soon." He assured me.

Somehow, I didn't believe him.

"Are-are you sure? Cause we've been in here a while." I said again, sounding really unsure. I could tell he noticed that because he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Listen, Courtney, I know where I'm going. Just keep following me- ok?" he said, his voice forceful. I was kind of afraid of him, and again, I think he noticed. His look softened and he said in a gentler tone, "I'm sorry. I have a bit of a temper. It's just that- no, never mind."

He turned and started walking again. Curiosity aroused, I asked, "No- what's wrong?"

He didn't turn around, but he stopped again. "I really like you, Courtney. And Duncan isn't exactly my favorite person on the island."

That shocked me. He _liked _me? Damn. That's twice in a day, I must be looking good. Wait, back on topic. He likes me, I like Duncan. He hates Duncan, Duncan hates him. This was not gonna be fun.

We started walking again. It was then that I realized that _we were still alone. In the woods. Together. _Damn.

I had to get out of here.

----------

Where the hell was Justin?! I've been looking for like 20 minutes! If that Princess-stealing slimeball is with my Courtney- oh, no.

Courtney. Shit.

Where's my Princess?! I've seen every other camper – exclude Justin – except her. Bridgette and Geoff were down at the beach; Trent, Gwen, and LeShawna were sitting outside the Gopher cabins just talking; Beth and Lindsay are in the cabin getting yelled at by Heather because they accidently dropped Heather's hair straightener in the lake; Katie and Sadie were in the bathrooms painting each other's nails, squealing about some new Hollywood hottie; Harold was writing something completely geeky; and everyone else – mainly Owen – was scarfing down Chef's rank food.

But Courtney and Justin weren't among the other campers. Unless—

Damn. The woods. The freakin' woods.

Courtney didn't come out of the forest after I left. Or at least, I don't think she did. I didn't see or hear her. Which meant that there was a good chance Justin was trying to – no, I couldn't think like that. It won't make me feel better.

I started jogging in the direction of the forest. The camera crew started jogging, too, but with all that equipment they weren't exactly catching up. Chris, on the other hand, was doing a good job keeping up. So I sped up a little more so I was over a jog, but under a sprint.

Chris was _still _following me, but he now seemed to be having trouble. He and the camera crew were still hoping to get some good fighting footage. I started to speed up even more when Chris yelled, "Duncan – *puff gasp* - slow down, man!" That just made me run faster. The point of me going faster is so that he _can't _catch up. Duh.

I was silently beating myself up for being on the other side of camp. It was at least a 10 minute run to the forest. Crap. I ran as fast as I could (and that's pretty fast. Hey, I'm a criminal. I escape the police a lot) until I was sure of two things: A) Chris was waaay behind me, and B) Courtney _was _in the woods with Justin. I shouldn't be wasting my energy if she was simply at the beach and I'd missed her somehow. I could be doing better things with that energy – beating up a certain male model, for starters.

I hate Justin. He can have any girl on the planet, yet he goes for mine. Doesn't exactly make him my best friend.

When I reached the forest I slowed down so I could look for Princess. I was getting cramps in my side from running so much, but I didn't care. Courtney was all that mattered now.

I was well into the forest when I heard a yell. Without hesitating to see who it was, I took off at top speed again.

----------

"Justin – unhand me!" I yelled. He wouldn't let go (Damn he was strong) so I screamed. There was nothing else I could do. He had me pinned against a tree, asking for "just a small kiss". I knew that wasn't what he had in mind. Were all guys pigs? Well, if so, the only pig I actually _wanted _to pin me against a tree had a police record and was probably running around camp looking for Justin. If only he knew.

"Come on, Courtney," he whined. "It won't take long. Duncan doesn't ever have to know. It'll be our little secret."

"UGH! LET GO OF ME!" I yelled as a struggled. He didn't seem to like that. So he took my arms and pinned them to my sided. I winced cause it hurt to have my hands forced down like that.

He looked at me with an angry expression. "I've been good for too long, Courtney. I love you, and I'm going to do everything I can to make you forget that Duncan ever existed." He said forcefully.

"Every\thing?" I squeaked.

"Everything." He answered. And he crushed his lips against mine.

He pulled away suddenly. Was he coming to his sense? No, because he looked to his right, ears perked up. He heard something. I cocked my ears, listening.

I heard it too. Footsteps. Getting louder and louder.

"We have to get out of here." He said. He started pulling me in the opposite direction of the footsteps. I wouldn't go. What if it was Duncan? I needed him to tear Justin limb from limb. But Justin had other plans. He picked me up and started running, his hand covering my mouth.

"Sorry, Courtney. I just can't let you go." He said, as the footsteps of the unknown person started fading away, replaced by rushing wind.

How did I get into this mess?

-------------

**Wow. I made Justin **_**really **_**evil in this chapter. But he deserves it. He's a jerk. Poor Courtney. I feel bad, but, hey – she might be saved. Cross your fingers she escapes the evil male model. Heh heh heh. **

**As for all you people who wanted Justin to get killed at the hands of the almighty Duncan, I'm sorry but I had to give him at least one more chapter of life. it'd be too dull without him. **

**And to top off this A/N, review! C'mon. please? Just press that button down there and be on your way…..**

**Bye! **


	6. Betrayal

**Me: Boo, I got detention today. =(**

**Geoff: That sucks, dudette. What'd ya do?**

**Me: I forgot to get a stupid test signed. **

**Geoff: Harshness, man. Pure harshness. **

**Me: I know.**

**Duncan: why are you even talking to us? Don't you have your own friends?**

**Courtney: Duncan! Be nice!**

**Me: yes, but I'm mad at them.**

**Courtney: so, we're like, back-up friends?! **

**Me: yup. **

**Duncan: That's unfair; I'm going back to Juvie!**

**Me: Uh, ok….have fun I guess?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these back-up buddies of mine. **

**-----------**

Justin was really starting to scare me. Obsessive love, Bridgette would probably call it. We both sometimes stayed up for hours into the night talking about how strange the other campers were. We each expected Justin to be the strong, silent type, not an obsessive freak.

He was really strong, I realized. He'd been carrying me for several minutes now. Where we were going, I had no idea. All I knew was that it was deeper and deeper into this forest.

Mental note: Courtney, never come back here. Unless you're not alone. Wait – no, not even then.

Justin started to slow down. He finally stopped near a tree and put me down, his arm around me so I couldn't escape. "Courtney – *puff, puff* - I hope you realize that - *gasp* - I did that for your own good." He said.

I smiled at him, but inside I was freaking out. For my own good?! What the hell was he playing at, taking me away from Duncan, then abusing me, and then having the nerve to say it was for my own freaking _good_? No way. Two can play that game.

I kept smiling. "Thank you, Justin. I owe you big time." Then I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked stunned. Ha, I am _good. _

I looked at him, doing my best to sound honest as the next words came out of my mouth. "I mean it. You run so fast, and you're so strong. I was a fool to think that Duncan - of all people – was superior to you."

He smiled. "Well, you, know, that's what we models are for. To show commoners – especially rule-breaking ones – that we are better than them." He flexed his muscles and I had to admit, he _was _hot.

Come to your senses, Courtney. No one's better than Duncan.

Justin kept talking about himself. Good, my plan is working. Hopefully he won't notice the footsteps. If, of course, the person came back. Which I really needed them to if I had any hope of getting out of here.

I snapped back to reality for a second to hear Justin rambling about his 'perfect teeth' and how 'delinquents couldn't afford decent dental care'. I chuckled to myself. What a self-centered loser.

Hold on – what was that? I turned my head slightly to the right. I smiled. I knew it. I knew I heard something familiar.

Footsteps. And growing louder with each passing second.

---------

DID THAT FREAKIN' SON OF A BITCH JUST RUN AWAY WITH COURTNEY?! Oh. My. God. He did. He just picked her up and ran. Damn. I must not have been quiet enough. Wait, I was running. Wow, I'm stupid.\

As soon as he took off a continued running. But when he started slowing down I completely stopped. I wasn't going to blow it this time. I'd be all nice and quiet, then jump in and take my Princess back. He wasn't going to get away with this. Not if I could help it.

He stopped near a tree, but when he did he put his arm around Courtney so she couldn't escape. Then he said something. But he was breathing so hard I couldn't catch a word of it. But I heard Courtney's response clear as day.

"Thank you, Justin. I owe you big time."

As if that wasn't bad enough, she went and kissed him on the cheek. At first I thought she was going to turn around and hit him in the nose, but she kept on smiling saying that she was a fool to think I was better than Justin. What kinda trust is that? I began walking forward, all intentions of hitting Justin replaced my heaps and heaps of sadness.

I think Courtney heard me, because she stopped and turned around. Justin didn't hear me, so I decided to make myself known.

"Congratulations." I said.

Justin turned around. He looked about ready to start running again when I held up my hand in a 'stop' gesture. He paused, and Courtney ran to me. I told her to stop, too. She did, with a half puzzled, half hurt expression. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I guess you win, man. I saw the whole thing." I said, looking Justin square in the eyes. He smiled. "Glad you've come to your senses, buddy." And he walked toward Courtney and put his arm around her.

She seemed disgusted. "Duncan – what do you mean?" she asked.

"I heard you say you liked Justin better. I have ears, Courtney; I'm not stupid either. You even kissed him on the cheek." I said. This really wasn't easy. And her hurt expression wasn't making it any easier.

"What?" She asked. Justin looked at her. "What he's saying is that you're mine now, love." And he kissed her on the cheek.

"EW!" she screamed and jumped away. "Duncan, is that true?" she asked. She seemed close to tears now.

I couldn't find the words to answer her. I didn't trust myself to speak. I didn't know what might come out of my mouth. Would I yell, scream, or maybe even throw up? I didn't take that chance. So I just nodded and walked away.

"Duncan? DUNCAN!" Courtney cried. I ignored her. I was so confused. I had – what? 2 hours, 3 hours tops? – With her. She didn't leave the forest when I did; she just stayed and waited for Justin probably.

I felt sad. I felt hurt. I loved her. And it was obvious now she didn't love me back. I took a deep breath and let it go as I walked back to camp.

Total Drama Island sucked.

-------

**Not my longest, but longer than the first few. I know, I keep adding different things to the story. Don't worry, I promise a fist fight at least once. Pinkie promise.**

**Oh, and if you can, dear readers, there's a good story I read by Edgar Allan Poe. It's called The Tell-Tale Heart. It's kinda creepy and good for Halloween (even thought Halloween's over now) it's short and the whole thing can be found online, so you don't have to waste any money.**

**Why am I telling you this? Idk. It's just that my whole class was freaked out except me and probably someone else but I really don't know. Oh, and the author was insane, so don't be surprised if it's a little odd. I'm not making you read it, it's just a suggestion. **

**And last, please review! Geoff, Duncan, Courtney and I were talking about that when we were done with our detention conversation. They really want to hear from you, and so do I! **

**Bye! **


	7. A few Problems

**Me: Hey, I'm back!**

**Duncan: should we be happy?**

**Me: Uh, Yeauh. I'm only the bestest person you've ever met. Ahaha, kidding. Well, kinda. **

**Bridgette: I guess you're still mad at your regular buds?**

**Me: totally. They're all mad at each other and they want me to pick sides and – **

**Bridgette: We got it. **

**Geoff: Cheer up; at least you can hang with us! **

**Me: ahahaha, thanks Geoff. On with the story, then!**

**Disclaimer: These guys are awesome! If only I owned them! But I don't… =(**

**-----------**

I needed to talk to someone who knew Courtney. But we weren't allowed to call people in the outside world and she didn't really have any friends on the island. Well, that's not necessarily true; she talked to Bridgette a lot. So I guess I'll start there.

As far as I remember, they were down at the beach. And sure enough, when I got there Bridgette was laughing at Geoff as he attempted to surf. Bridgette and Geoff weren't an official couple yet, but everyone knew they liked each other. So it was only a matter of time before Geoff worked up the courage to ask her out.

"Hey, Bridgette! BRIDGETTE!" I yelled. She turned around, still smiling but frowning when she saw it was me.

"Ugh. What do you want, Duncan?" she yelled back.

"I need to ask you something!" I answered. I motioned her over.

Geoff paddled back to shore, drenched. He looked at me, mentally asking me if I was asking her out for him. I shook my head. He seemed to understand and his expression became the laid-back one I usually see. It's funny how guys can understand each other better than girls can.

Bridgette looked back at Geoff. "I'll be right back." She shouted. He nodded. "No problem, dude – uh, dudette." He said, going slightly pink in the cheeks. Honestly, he can be so goofy at times.

I really need to stop getting off topic. My thoughts should be focused on the issue at hand: Courtney and Justin.

When Bridgette was close enough to whisper to me, she said, "This had better be important, Duncan. I don't have all day."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you? Did Geoff finally –" I stopped myself. As far as I know, Bridgette doesn't know Geoff's planning on asking her out. But then again, she is smart, so I wouldn't put it past her to put two and two together.

"Did Geoff what? No, wait, I don't think I wanna know. Just tell me why I'm still talking to you." Ouch. Girl really hates me. "It's about Courtney" I said. Her expression softened, but quickly turned back to an angry one. "What did you do?" she hissed.

"Long story." I answered. "But long story short: she ran away from me, I followed her, I kissed her, Chris came –" she cut me off. "Chris got involved? Not surprising. Sorry, go on." I glared at her. "Chris came and I ran to find Justin – don't ask – and Courtney stayed behind. I guess Justin showed up in the forest at one point, because when I realized both of them were missing I ran back there and found them talking." I took deep breaths, because I said my story really fast.

Bridgette still looked confused. "So, wait, why do you need me again?" She asked. I groaned. "Because Princess – Courtney to you – kissed him and said she didn't need me anymore. Go find out what's up with her for me, ok?" I told her.

She frowned. Then she smiled. "You want _me _to help _you –_ you, Mr. I-Don't- Ever-Need-People-In-My-Life – you want me to help you fix your love life?" she clarified. I wanted to say that that wasn't true; I did have people in my life. But when I didn't say anything, Bridgette just snickered. Stupid beach blonde.

"Look, do you want to help me or not?" I asked forcefully. No way was I letting this girl one-up me. Delinquents beat surfers any day of the year.

She just smiled and closed her eyes. "Guys are so helpless when it comes to relationships. They always screw up." She chuckled, then became serious, "Don't tell Geoff I said that." She pleaded. Now it was my turn to snicker. So, she did know Geoff liked her.

"I won't tell Geoff if you help me, Malibu." I bargained; using the stupid nickname I gave her the first day of rest we had here. She glared at me. "Ugh. Fine. Not that it means much, but fine. What do you want me to do?" she asked. I smiled. "Do whatever you can to make her come to her senses. And don't screw up."

She nodded, and started to walk away when I added, "And if you can do it before tomorrow, I'll make it up to you. Promise." I had a really good surprise in mind. That seemed to really catch her interest. "Deal! It better be good, or I'll hit you in the head with my surfboard." She threatened. I smiled again.

"Good luck, Malibu!"

"It's BRIDGETTE!"

I just laughed. A real laugh this time.

--------

**Bridgette's POV**

I turned and saw Duncan pause and then run away. I thought he was going to the bathrooms when he ran right by them and into the forest. Probably to carve another skull into some random tree. He was like that. I didn't want to tell Courtney to date Duncan (I hate him so much) but I was curious about what sort of prize he had in mind. So that was enough to keep me going for the time being.

I had no idea what Duncan had in mind. Once a girl's mind is made up, it's usually not easy to change it. Especially Courtney's. Though I seriously doubted that she kissed Justin, (and even if she did, that rocks for her! He is gorgeous! Not that I'd tell anyone) there could be a chance she did. I don't know much about Justin, except that he's a model and he uses his looks to get what he wants. I walked toward to camp when someone yelled, "BRIDGE! HEY, BRIDGE!"

Aw, crap. What'm I gonna tell Geoff? I'm sorry, but I have to leave cause your best friend wants me to do him a favor? Well, I could say that, but knowing Geoff he'll take it the wrong way. So I simply turned around and smiled.

"Where're ya going?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "Um, I just remembered that I have something to do. A favor for someone." I answered.

He bought it. "Oh, ok. Do you want me to help?" he asked. Aw, that was sweet. But I was about to say no when I realized that maybe I could use Geoff's help. Maybe he could talk to Justin and tell him to back off.

"Sure. Here's what you need to do. Talk to Justin and convince him that Courtney's using him to get further in the competition." I explained. Geoff looked confused, but quickly recovered when it was obvious that I wasn't going to tell him much more. "No problemo, amiga. Just leave it to me." He said, and smiled that laid-back but confident smiled I loved. I couldn't help but smile, too. But then I realized what I was doing and snapped out of it.

"Thanks a million, Geoff." I said. Then I ran off to find Courtney. With any luck she'd be at the girl's cabin. So that's where I headed. I ran past the Mess Hall and the guy's cabin before yelling "COURTNEY!" I burst through my cabin door, and it slammed shut with a loud _BANG! _

Courtney looked shocked. "Bridgette – what's wrong? Is someone hurt?" she asked, her expression worried. I took one look and started laughing. I scared the crap out of her, ended my time with Geoff, and nearly broke my cabin door, all because I was helping DUNCAN?! That simply did not work. Even the thought of it was ridiculous.

Courtney looked a little surprised at my sudden laughter, but she quickly looked worried again. "Bridge, if you don't tell me what the hell is making you act like Izzy, then I'll – " she started. I put my finger up to her mouth in a 'Hold on a second' gesture until my laughing stopped. When it did, I explained. "Duncan wants me to pass on a message." I said.

She smiled. "This is about Justin, isn't it?" she asked. I was a bit taken aback but I nodded my head. "How did you know?" I asked. She shook her head. "Long story." She answered. "Just tell me the message."

I told her. "Duncan wants me to tell you that Justin is no good for you and you shouldn't date him. Well actually, he just wanted me to talk some sense into you, but still." Courtney looked at me for a minute, then slapped her hand against her mouth. "What?" I asked.

"I left Justin in the woods." She said, sounding shocked. "Bridgette, tell me Duncan didn't run into the forest." She pleaded. "Um, I think he did, but probably just to carve another – Hey! Where're you going?!" I yelled. Courtney had taken off and was running out of the cabin.

I followed her until we reached the edge of the forest. There she stopped. "Listen." She instructed. I listened. "Courtney, all I hear is birds. Why are we - ?" "Shh.." she shushed. "Keep listening."

And then I heard it. Yelling.

-------

I took Bridgette by the hand as soon as I heard the shouting. She was caught a little off guard, but she didn't resist. We were halfway to the place the voices were coming from when Bridge decided she had to know where I was dragging her to. "Courtney, will you please tell me where we're going?" she asked. She sounded indignant, like she wasn't moving another step until she got her information.

I sighed. "Look, Bridge, I honestly do not know for sure. I have suspicions, but I'm just guessing." I responded. "Well, tell me your guesses!" She yelled. I sighed again. "I think that Justin and Duncan are fighting in there." I said. "I thought that would have been obvious, considering I just went into a panic wondering where Duncan was."

Bridgette frowned. She looked like she was about to say something, but she suddenly stopped and looked forward. She started pulling me towards the fight, and I didn't hesitate to go with her. We ran until we came to a clearing not too far in. Standing in the clearing, clearly arguing, were Duncan and Justin.

"You honestly want me to back off so you can have her? Sorry, but no can do." Justin said. He looked perfectly relaxed. Duncan, on the other hand, looked like he was getting ready to rip Justin's head off. Neither one saw me and Bridgette.

"Yeah, I do want you to back off. And you will." Duncan replied. He seemed really mad. Justin raised an eyebrow. "And why should I do that?" he asked. Duncan took a step forward "Because if you don't you're gonna have a real hard time getting a modeling job when I'm done with you." He threatened.

I smiled to myself. That was so sweet. Bridgette looked at me and saw me smiling. "I wish Geoff said the same things about me." She sighed. I looked at her. "He probably has, he just doesn't want you to hear them." I reassured her. "Maybe, he is kind of – OH MY GOD!!" She yelled.

Duncan had just punched Justin in the face. Justin rubbed his cheek for a minute, decided he was fine, and turned to face Duncan. "You shouldn't have done that." He warned. "Nothing you can do about it now." Duncan shrugged.

Justin paused, then in one fast move punched Duncan and pinned him to a tree, just like he did to me. Bridgette and I both screamed. Justin, just realizing we were there, turned to face us.

That hesitation was all Duncan needed to punch Justin in the face again. The blow knocked him to the ground. Duncan jumped on top of him, but before he could do anything, Justin used his feet to kick Duncan off of him. I watched as Duncan flew back, hitting his head on a tree.

Bridgette and I ran forward. Duncan seemed to be unconscious, and Bridgette examined a lump that was now forming on the back of his head. Seeing that made me want to punch Justin into next Tuesday. I turned around. "Well, it looks like you won." I said in my sweetest voice. Bridgette looked shocked. "Courtney, are you SERIOUS?" she asked. I nodded and moved toward Justin.

He smiled. "Do I get a reward for being the champ?' he asked, smiling. I nodded again. "Trust me, after this you'll never forget me." I promised. Justin moved closer, his lips puckered. I smiled. Right before he was about to kiss me, I yelled. "YOU LOW-LIFE JERK!!!" And I kicked him between the legs. Hard. Really, really hard.

He fell to the ground. I could hear Bridgette laughing as he laid on the ground, curled in pain. After several minutes the laughter continued. "Ok, Bridge, that's enough." I said, annoyed. Bridgette shrugged. "That's not me, Court." She answered. I looked at her. She definitely wasn't laughing. "Then who - -?"

Someone came out of the bushes, several cameras following him. "Will Duncan wake up? Will Justin ever walk again? Will we ever stop torturing these campers? I seriously doubt it. But tune in next time, folks, for the next episode of Total. Drama. Island!" it was Chris, taping the fight he waited all day for. I slapped my palm to my head when the cameras turned off. He seriously needed a new job. One that didn't include life – threatening situations.

"Someone get Duncan to the medical tent!" he yelled. A group of guys came with a stretcher just as Duncan was waking up. He looked around. When he saw me he smiled. "Thanks, Malibu, you've really earned your surprise." He said.

I was confused, but Bridgette looked at me in a 'don't ask' kind of way. "I'll see if I can get it to you tonight." Duncan continued. Bridgette nodded. Then she stood up and walked off, leaving me alone with Duncan and four paramedics. Which isn't really alone, come to think of it.

Duncan looked me straight in the eyes. "Soo…we cool?" he asked. I smiled a tiny smile. "Yeah. We're cool." I answered as I kissed him on the cheek. One of the medics was wrapping a bandage around his head. "The damn thing is useless, I'm fine!" he yelled.

I laughed. That was definitely the Duncan I knew and loved.

----------

Its 8 o'clock and I still haven't gotten that surprise from Duncan yet. I had no idea what I was getting. I just hoped it was a good gift. Actually, I just hoped he wasn't lying. I paced back and forth in my cabin. Courtney had gone for a walk with Duncan and the shrieking twins were asleep, so it was like I was alone.

Someone knocked on my door. Thinking it was Duncan with whatever I was getting, I opened it saying "Where the hell were you with – oh. Hi." It was Geoff, dressed in a tux and smiling a nervous smile. "Uh, h-hey, Bridge. Bad time?" he asked. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. so instead I smiled. "Nope. It's a perfect time." I said. I had a feeling my surprise standing right in front of me, dressed in a black tux and basically asking me for a date.

"Where to?" I asked. He looked relieved, possibly because I was taking this so well. "Wherever you want to go, dudette – uh, Bridgette." Blushing a bit as he corrected himself. I smiled again. "How about for a walk, then down to the beach?" I offered.

Geoff looked really happy. "Sure, babe. Let's go." He extended his hand and I took it, remembering to thank Duncan a thousand times over for this.

-----

**That wasn't what I expected. But I liked the ending, and I hope you did too. I wanted to get some Bridgette in there cause she's a great character and deserved a happy ending too. and so is Geoff, he's just a little awkward. **

**This was by far the longest chapter. And it took forever to post up/ finish. I've had a lot of drama over the past month or so. A lot of my friends probably hate me. And idk why. But my school flooded so I don't have to see them for five days. =) so everything works out. Ahaha. **

**I hope you enjoyed the ending! Bye byees!**


End file.
